Knowing You
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: Belarus has a confession for the girl who she loves more than anything. BelaLiech, super short oneshot


**Knowing You**

Natalya: Belarus

Erika: Liechtenstein

Erika slid into the bathtub, the oily, soaped water like silk on her skin. Rain pelted the window like long nails tapping, bringing a feeling of great relaxation over Erika. She closed her eyes.

Knocking resounded on the door and Erika looked up, running shampoo through her sunshine-blonde hair. "Yes?" She called and stood, gently padding down onto the carpet and wrapping a towel around her torso.

The rapping grew more urgent and Erika scurried to the door, pulling it open.

The tall frame of Natalya greeted her. The woman's face grew flustered at the sight of Erika's pink, exposed skin. "I'm sorry" Natalya stated and turned away. "Continue." She ordered and shut the door. Erika could hear her slump down against the wall.

She shed the towel and quickly washed her hair, dressing and hoping she didn't keep Natalya for too long.

She clicked off the light and entered the dim hallway. Shadows thrown on the carpet from veins of rain trailing down the windows found their way over Natalya. Natalya, Erika admired this, always wore simple clothing: jeans and a turtle neck. She wore dresses, too, but only for special occasions.

Erika sat on the floor next to her. They enjoyed the silence between rain-drops.

"Are you having issues with your brother again?" Erika smiled, running the pads of her fingers down Natalya's smooth, silver hair. Natalya's shoulders bunched up and she refused to meet Erika's eyes.

"No."

"Oh? Well you came in so urgently—did brother try and stop you?"

Natalya shook her head. "He's used to me by now."

Another silence settled in uncomfortably. Erika heard Vash shuffled downstairs, washing the dishes maybe. He let this night be Erika's for once. She didn't mind his overprotective nature.

"So what did you want?" Erika perked up, looking at Natalya's profile. The long nose, the short eyelashes, the thin lips. Erika felt her heart pounding suddenly. It had been doing this for several weeks now. Each time she had looked at Natalya her heart would shoot to her throat and her head would spin. She barely understood it.

"I want… I want…" Natalya struggled to put it to words and gave Erika a pleading look.

Erika inched closer, so did Natalya. They peered into each other's eyes and the need for words became obsolete. All meaning passed through that look in an undisturbed look. They moved closer, so their soft lips brushed briefly.

"How long?" Natalay asked in an undertone.

"For a while now."

"Me too."

Erika lounged forwards, pressing a kiss to Natalya, the sudden surge of passion rushed through her veins and she hardly understood why. It was a happy accident of life.

They hardly noticed Vash's footsteps while lost in each other's lips.

"Nat, did you find…" his words dropped cold and stale to the floor and he stared, wide-eyed at the two. They pulled apart. Erika felt terror. Had she lost her brother's approval? Would he take Natalya away?

Natalya wouldn't let that happen, Erika glanced at the woman in question, she was too strong. Natalya stared at Vash, the hard look melted into pleading.

"Are you two?" He pointed at them.

Natalya burst into relieved laughter, hugging Erika from behind and resting her shin on the pale shoulder. "Now we are. I love her. I love her so much. Please let me have her. You can't watch over her forever, you know that, Vash. I'm not saying you have to completely let her out of the nest, but I love her to the moon and back. I'd give her a star if I could." She pressed a gentle kiss to Erika's cheek to punctuate.

Vash resigned to a very confused expression. He scratched at his chest for a moment, looking into Erika's eyes.

"Do you love her back…?" Vash asked.

Erika nodded. Natalya felt like crying out of joy.

"You realize her… clingy nature?" Vash ventured.

"I love it. I admit I do like attention. I'm just that sort of person." Erika's moth-colored eyelashes flickered briefly, embarrassed to have confessed.

Natalya felt slightly offended by Vash's tone, but somehow Erika's response shocked and deeply comforted her on an inner level. So someone does love her.

Vash nodded and left back downstairs wordlessly.

Erika kissed Natalya again.

"We haven't won him over yet." Natalya argued.

"Oh, we have." Erika slyly said, exploring a new edge of her personality. The uncharted waters opening up to her were exciting.

Natalya shrugged. "There's so much I have to learn about you."

"Let's get started, then." Erika whispered.

"Let's."


End file.
